


赠我以玫瑰

by DawnLeft



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: Iceberg向他的导师献上一枝玫瑰。
Relationships: Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation)
Kudos: 20





	赠我以玫瑰

_**一个结局。** _

“Iceberg博士是个什么样的人？”

Gears敲击键盘的动作顿了顿。 Lament正埋头整理着堆叠如山的资料，一边看似随意地抛出这个问题。

“他是个……”Gears斟酌了一下用词，“很执着的人。”

* * *

_**一阵雷雨。** _

“刚刚外面下雨了。”

Gears把视线从手中文档上移开，看了眼推门而入的研究员。

“是场雷暴。”Iceberg补充道。

“是件值得高兴的事。”Gears说。

地下站点并没有能够向外推开的窗户，良好的隔音使得他错过了旱季的尾声。不过对于Gears来说这也仅仅是个陈述事实的句子罢了，于是他打算继续手头的工作。

Iceberg走到他跟前。Gears抬起头，研究员得意洋洋地在他面前摊开紧握的手掌。

“今天份的礼物。”Iceberg的语气浮夸。

他的左手掌心躺着惯例的玫瑰。 _今天是香槟玫瑰。_ 而右手——Gears看过去，那是一小把细碎晶莹的冰珠。Iceberg带着仿佛恶作剧成功般的笑容，把它们放在Gears的桌上。

“谢谢。”Gears说。

“不客气。”而Iceberg回答。

* * *

**一枝玫瑰。**

Iceberg把玫瑰放在桌上。玫瑰是红色的，细心的剪去了尖刺。

Gears看着他，用眼神询问他的用意。

“我要追求你。”Iceberg双手撑在桌上，满脸雄心壮志。

而Gears沉默着。一种无形的尴尬在他们之间蔓延。在Iceberg快要维持不住脸上笑容的时候，他终于开口说话：“我不清楚这一举动用意何在。”

“这是一个尝试。”Iceberg说。

Gears与他的助理对视。在年轻的研究员的眼睛里他竟然真的看见了爱与尊重——但那并不是全部。还有别的什么。

“别太有心理负担，你可以把这视作我单方面的追求。”一丝微小的笑容从Iceberg的脸上闪过，“考虑到我们共事的时间还长，我决定给自己找点乐趣。”

_这是合乎逻辑的。_ Gears想。如果只是这样能让Iceberg保持心情良好、从而维持工作效率的话，他并不介意成为这个乐趣。

于是他默认了Iceberg的举动。每天早上Iceberg向他递上一枝玫瑰，偶尔有些别的零碎，比如Iceberg去餐厅时顺手带回的蛋糕。情人节时Gears走进办公室，红玫瑰下压着风格浮夸的贺卡，上面写着莎士比亚的情诗。

然而这就是全部了。Iceberg再未向Gears吐露爱意，那情诗抄写得潦草且和Gears没半点适配，事实上从他助理促狭的笑容，Gears猜测可能“向Gears送出这份礼物并观察其反应”才是对方行为的重点所在。仿佛正如Iceberg说的那样，这只是“找点乐趣”的必要过程。

这是他们认识的第三年。在第四年的时候Iceberg整理办公室时发现了一个空玻璃罐，于是Gears的桌上就多出了件极不搭调的装饰品。第五年，Iceberg无意中炸毁了站点用以种植花卉的温室，于是他不得不把一堆花盆搬进自己的宿舍。第六年和第七年，玫瑰的颜色开始变化，黄色、白色或是粉色，取决于Iceberg当天的心情而不是花语之类的东西。

第八年，Iceberg不再在送玫瑰时顺便捎上一碟曲奇或是咖啡。他和Gears的交流变得更加少——这不是说他们之间的关系恶化了，事实上比起多年前他们要更加默契，只是Gears发现，在Iceberg不主动开口的时候，他们几乎无话可说。

第九年，玫瑰的颜色不再有变化。Iceberg种的玫瑰开得很好——天知道他在繁重的文书工作之余哪来的时间磨练园艺技术——玫瑰红得娇艳，比Iceberg送出的第一枝新鲜得多。他坚持了七年。整整七年。

然后他终于放弃。

Gears记得那一天的具体日期，即使他自认并未刻意去留心。然而记住又有何意义？变化并不是一朝一夕的事，从很久以前开始这项活动例行公事的意味就越来越重。每一天，Iceberg走进办公室，问好，放下一天的礼物，然后回到自己的位置上开始工作。他不再在看文档时习惯性地抓乱头发、皱起眉头，也不再小声嘀咕些Gears根本听不清的话。他已经很久没有提起过升职加薪的话题了——事实上很长一段时间里Gears和他的日常交流仅限于工作。

在Iceberg停止这项持续多年的无谓举动后的某天，Gears偶然看见Iceberg和某位研究员说话。他认识那位研究员，在很久以前Iceberg曾以轻快的语调提起，大言不惭地说她已经爱上了自己。事实上那时候Iceberg和Gears还并未像之后那样默契熟稔，而那件事最终被证明不过是Iceberg的自作多情。但管他呢那可是Iceberg，他就是有这种自来熟且毫不因此尴尬的本事。那位女士在之后和Iceberg保持了相当不错的友人关系，直到她在几年前被调往了其他站点。

“你变了很多，Berg。”在走近时Gears听见那位研究员用困惑的语气说，“你让我想到……”

在看见Gears时她把这句话的后半段咽了回去，然后尴尬地和Iceberg道别。

“再见。”Iceberg礼貌地回复她。

研究员快步走开了，走之前满怀疑虑地看了他一眼。Iceberg没有注意到——他的视线甚至没有在她的身上停留，在注意到Gears依然站在原地的时候Iceberg把头的方向往他的上司这边偏了偏。

“Gears。”他说。是个陈述语句。

“我这就回去工作。”

Gears点头示意他知道了。于是他们并肩走回办公室，一路无话。 

* * *

**一次尝试。**

“我只是想试一试。”

“试什么？”

“试试看我能不能改变他。或者，至少不被他所改变。”

“……”

“在这么多年后我失败了，我知道。”

“你接下来打算怎么做？”

Iceberg没有回答。但Glass有了个猜测，而这个猜测令他毛骨悚然。

* * *

**一场梦境。**

“啊，很高兴见到你，Gears博士。”等在他办公室门口的年轻人转过身，向他伸出手，“我是二级研究员Iceberg，你的新助理。”

在对方提起代号时Gears已经想到了先前被发给他的档案。“'Iceberg'博士，代号来源于其常年维持在-7摄氏度的体温。”在申明这位研究员具有足够的能力胜任研究助理一职的同时，档案里也尽责地提及了其一系列的问题：自负、做事时而不考虑后果、多疑、好胜心极强，诸如此类。

基金会提供的心理评估结果不会有错。况且Gears也有自己的判断：在Iceberg的眼睛里他看见了野心，这是个渴望证明自己的年轻人——或许有些过于渴望了。不管怎么说，Gears认为自己这里对这位野心勃勃又活力旺盛的研究员来说，并不是一个好去处。

然而这时他又有了更多的疑虑。这疑虑来自他自己。

_他自负吗？_ Gears听见自己的声音发问。

_不。_ 他本能地做出了回答。 _当我试图教给他什么时，他近乎于谦卑。_

_他鲁莽吗？_

_偶尔。但他的工作从来尽善尽美。_

_他多疑吗？_

_也许。但他信任我，毫无保留。_

_那么，他争胜吗？_

_是的。但他已经与我共事整整十年。_

他对自己的叩问很快消散，如同被刻画在滩涂上的图案。出于礼貌，Gears与初次见面的新下属握手致意。不知道是否是他的错觉，在他触及Iceberg的那一瞬间，对方的身上似乎起了某种变化，让他感觉到无比熟悉。

Iceberg的触感比冰块更冷。Gears在心底计算时间，他会在一个恰到好处的时候松手，既不会伤害到对方的自尊，也不至于让自己冻伤。 

“祝我们共事愉快？”Iceberg说。

他说话的时候，风从他胸口的空洞穿过。Gears低头看去。一模一样的空洞贯穿他的左胸。

他终于想起Iceberg身上的那种熟悉感是什么。每天早晨他清洗面部，当他抬起头，凝视镜中的自己，水珠也顺着Iceberg的下颌滑落。 

他的掌心传来区别于冻伤的刺痛。鲜血自他们交握的手掌间滴落，Gears摊开五指，玫瑰的刺深深扎进他的皮肤。那被冰封的艳红植株定格在盛放的一刻，只轻轻一碾，就在他的掌心碎成了粉末。

同时破碎的还有别的什么。

Gears自他已很久没有经历过的梦境跌落至现实。如同在梦中受伤的人会在醒来的几秒内感到虚假的幻痛，即便他的身体完好无损，梦境中的悲怆也得以短暂冲破藩篱，让他几乎有了想要流泪的错觉。

然而错觉终究只是错觉，那虚假的感情如同潮水般褪去，除了空虚，什么也不曾留下。

他想起多年以前的事。那是在Iceberg展开他所谓追求之前的事：那场爆炸，那场谈心。

他收到了一枝玫瑰。 _我准备好了，请带领我吧。_ 他的门徒说。

他给过Iceberg离开的机会而对方选择不。况且转变已然发生，这个过程是否可逆，他对此并不持乐观态度。现在发生的是他在多年前就已经预料到的事情，他本该乐见其成。

**本该如此。**

* * *

**一个决定。**

Glass把报告递上去的时候根本没有怀抱任何希望。评估基金会人员并判断他们是否适合继续留在自己的工作岗位上，这是他的职责所在，但也仅限于此。至于那些人之后的去留，那不是他能干涉的问题。他知道自己也许救不了任何人，但哪怕是经过了这么多年，习惯使然地，他依然想要试一试。

而当Iceberg真离开的时候Glass感到了由衷的惊讶，因为这意味着一件事——Gears的批准。

他不知道Gears在想什么，正如他不知道为什么和Iceberg交谈那天，他的日程表上会多出一项额外的工作。

* * *

**一个开始。**

“Iceberg博士是个什么样的人？”

Gears敲击键盘的动作顿了顿。 Lament正埋头整理着堆叠如山的资料，一边看似随意地抛出这个问题。

“他是个……”Gears斟酌了一下用词，“很执着的人。”

“为什么这么问？”

“我只是有点好奇我的前任。”Lament耸耸肩，“毕竟大家都在讨论他突然被调职的事。”

“Iceberg博士的心理状况不再适合担任这一职位，我认为在这么久之后这件事没有什么讨论的必要。”

“不，其实我们平时也没怎么讨论。”特工显得有点底气不足，“你知道，今天Site-14来人协助研究——”

Gears幅度微小地点了点头。已经对这位博士有点了解的特工明白这一动作同时包含了“我知道”和“就此打住”两重含义。于是他不再言语，假装自己没注意到Gears办公桌角半年来一直空置的玻璃罐中，多出了一枝新鲜的香槟玫瑰。

在它的根部，今夏的第一场雨正蓄积着。


End file.
